


wouldn't change a thing

by lovrenes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Reveal scene, Short Story, i love miraculous sm :(, ik this is short and kinda stupid but im lowkey proud of it lol, soft, warning : written in lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovrenes/pseuds/lovrenes
Summary: adrien and marinette finally reveal their idenities to each other, it goes better than expected.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	wouldn't change a thing

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and i should probably work on longer stuff in the future lol....i'll try
> 
> anyways my twitter is lovrenes if you wanna check it out and i have some kpop works on here ^-^ also its written and lapslock and i put it thru grammarly and it was fine but im not the best

with an array of stars and sparkles in his eyes, adrien laughed. marinette stares at him, confusion laced in her glance. was he laughing because she was the exact opposite of who he was expecting ladybug to be? was it because she was too imperfect and didn’t fit his standards. an internal panic reached her mind, but before it could tell her to run away, he spoke up. 

“guess the cats out of the bag,” he was grinning widely, marinette was sure she’d never seen anything more pretty but she hadn’t seen a lot of things up until adrien. for example, the true meaning of love. she loved her friends, she loved her family, she watched as couples did their cute acts and cooed, but she had never known how wonderfully terrible loving someone could because . she was a jealous machine now, spitting out sarcastic comments as soon as she saw him with another and crying to herself the next. 

overthinking was pretty common before, but now it was a full-time job at this point, “does he like me? does he care?” and more stupid and endless questions running through her mind. she was exhausted but loved him.

he was stubborn, oh so stubborn but it was cute, at least to her. he was kind to everyone. he was talented in every field, except reciprocating her feelings so they could date finally and forever after. a bit far fetched but a girl could dream.

now it turns out that the boy she has had a crush on for the past however many years had confessed to her hundreds of times, she was just too blinded of what she thought was a difference to notice. looking at it with a closed look, they were so similar. adrien was so sweet and open-minded, always willing to help others without a thought and very obedient. yet they both the nice part, it seemed that chat noir was much freer than adrien agreste, which made so much sense.

the adrien agreste, model and son of the famous and strict fashion designer, a follower of rules and an all-around goody-two-shoes. chat noir was always so free and seemed to value so much when they had a moment to take a break and just chill with each other in their superhero personas. 

wait— that means that the one time a couple of months ago where they went rambling to each other about their crushes on the rooftop of a random house and made of each other cutely—

he knew. he must’ve known.

_**“hey, bugaboo?” ladybug had rolled her eyes, laying down a glance on her lap, where chat was laying peacefully. she made a face for him to go on and he chuckled a bit, it had sounded familiar but she ignored it. she’s heard it before. she’s heard him laugh, just this time they weren’t battling a potentially life-threatening human being who was kinda-poisoned by a butterfly.**_

_**“what if i told you... i was adrien agreste?” his voice was playful, so was the grin on his lips but his eyes were a bit more honest. there was almost a fear, a ticking ambition to know her reaction. once again she brushed it off as just some effect of the miraculous suit.** _

_**with a curt giggle, she squeezed his cheeks together, much to his displeasure as he made a disgruntled groan.** _

_**“simple, i wouldn’t believe you,” he smacked her hands away, a scowl on his face before massaging it gently. she moved his hands, taking the place of massaging it, chat nearly purred but the constant movement of his facial feature strictly prohibited it.** _

_**“what if i detransformed right now, into adrien agreste?” she pretended to think for a minute, shifting her head upwards as if asking a higher being for some advice, completely aware of the boy’s stare on her face. she finally looked down again.** _

_**“that’d be pretty convincing,” she had a smile on her face and he could tell she was about to pull a reverse card on him. “but i swear on adrien agreste that your eyes are a different shade.”** _

_**he smiled, pulling himself up to sit by himself on the ledge and staring directly at the blazing sunset.** _

_**“you sure about that m’lady?” she stared at his silhouette, pointing out to herself that he had really pretty eyes.** _

_**“yeah.”** _

a horrid expression graced her pale face and adrien looked at her, concerned. she didn’t trust him all those months ago, she didn’t believe that chat was adrien and worst of all, she openly expressed her love for him, to him, without him being him! how tragic. utterly tragic. 

“you knew then, right?” adrien went from concerned to confused in a second, and if the situation was different maybe she would have internally screamed about how he scrunched his eyebrows so cutely together and his lips turned into a full pout. but the situations weren’t different and she would end up slapping herself for thinking of such things if those thoughts entered her mind for even a second. “from... when you confessed your undying love for me and then i talked about you, well, adrien you, which is you but you were chat you you know? sorry, i’m rambling,”

she babbled on for a bit, playing with her now-extremely-interesting fingers, fidgeting to hide her embarrassment. after not hearing a reaction, she cautiously looked at adrien. and there he was, wasting his time and energy (probably not but for the sake of metaphors) staring at her with all the stars in his eyes and the sun glossy on his lips. he wore the most smitten expression, face relaxed, a slight smile and eyes soft with love. 

with love. it felt unbelievable, so did the instant chills she got when they first “exchanged” umbrellas during one of their first interactions years ago. it was nearly the same, yet so much had changed. it was the same feeling, they were physically the same but they both had developed so much. marinette has become a bit bolder, emphasis on a bit, and her personal beliefs changed. hell, her opinion on chloe changed. 

adrien, although she couldn’t reach his mind and his thoughts but he’d become a bit shy and kind of sweeter. they all changed, from enemies, to kinda friends, to friends, while remaining partners through the whole process and then now, something that neither of them could put into words. more than friends, less than lovers. 

“yes marinette,” he moved a step closer, marinette closed her eyes. “i remember. i wouldn’t change a thing, to be honest.”

she opened her eyes, now she was confused. 

“i fell in love you such a long time ago. i promised myself i'd never get over you. then i broke that promise by trying to, that never worked. you were in every corner of my mind and the slightest things could make me think of you. now, it’s the same and i wouldn’t change a thing. i can’t get you out of my head marinette. even as a ladybug lover, i got some feelings for you and i was kinda close to maybe just going for you instead since you seemed more reachable. stupid i know.” he laughed, marinette smiled. 

at least he didn’t hate her.


End file.
